


Who Has Time for Jail When There's a Job To Do?

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Sora's fault he ended up in jail but thankfully there has yet to be a lock a keyblade couldn't open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has Time for Jail When There's a Job To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, you can't trap someone whose shtick is the ability to -literally- magically open any lock
> 
> I want to write a longer crossover heavy KH fic. It's the sort of thing I love to read. But I am crap at completing long works and crossovers fizzle out so fast when I try to write them it's not even funny.

“But I didn’t do anything!” Sora protested to the two armed guards carrying him bodily toward some sort of dungeon.   
  
“That’s what they all say, kid,” one guard muttered.  
  
“Look, ask anyone, I wasn’t even in this country when the crown was stolen.”  
  
The guards ignored him. A few minutes later, the steel bars of a cell clanged shut behind him.  
  
“Your trial will be in a few days after the festival,” the second guard, the taller of the two, said. He smirked. “Get used to your cell. You’ll be coming right back to it.” The other guard laughed as they left.  
  
“Thanks for nothing,” Sora huffed. He massaged his upper arms. The guards had not been gentle.  
  
“Hey, so they got you too,” someone said from the cell next to Sora’s.  
  
“You!” Sora whipped around and pointed through the bars. In the other cell was Flynn Rider looking remarkably calm and casual for being under arrest. Sora scowled. “This is all your fault! Why the heck did you tell them I had anything to do with this mess?”  
  
“I hoped you could knock them out. How was I supposed to know that a guy that could beat up a bunch of monsters couldn’t handle a palace guard or ten?” Flynn shrugged from where he lounged on the uncomfortable looking cell bed.  
  
“A misunderstanding my pants.” Sora crossed his arms. “You actually did steal the crown didn’t you?”  
  
“An outlaw has to eat and dream big,” Flynn said. “Doesn’t matter now; we’re both stuck.”  
  
Sora rolled his eyes. He’d thought something was a little off about Flynn Rider and not in the sort of cool way Jack Sparrow had been. Pirates were way cooler than outlaws and thieves anyway. “You’re stuck. I know I’m not guilty.”  
  
“You think anyone cares? You were seen with me. That makes you guilty by association.”  
  
“No it doesn’t.” Sora huffed. He didn’t have time for this. There were heartless running around and a princess missing and who knew where Donald and Goofy had ended up. “Good luck being in jail. I have to find my friends and get rid of the Heartless.”  
  
“And how,” Flynn said mimicking Sora’s crossed arm posture, “do you plan on doing that? We’re locked up.”  
  
“Uh, keyblade master here. It’s a giant key for a reason.” It had worked in Tron’s world. No reason it couldn’t work on a cell door. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key to his hand and pointed it at the lock. The end glowed white and there was a soft click from the door. A tug had the cell door swinging open. Now to just sneak past the guards…  
  
“Wait!” Flynn said, standing now. His eyes were wide and desperate, whatever earlier nonchalant attitude discarded.  
  
Against his better judgment, Sora paused. “What? You can’t say you aren’t guilty.”  
  
“Look, I’m sorry I got you on the guards’ wanted list, but I can’t stick here until my trial date!”  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. “Yeah you can. Easily.”  
  
Flynn made a frustrated noise, crossing his cell to wrap his hands around the cell bars. “You don’t understand—I promised this girl I’d take her to the festival to see the lanterns.” Flynn clutched at the bars. “She made it seem like some kind of life and death thing. And she has the crown.”  
  
Sora considered. “So…do you want to help the girl, or get the crown?”  
  
“Both?” Flynn said. Sora guessed he thought taking the honest route was his best bet because he looked sincere enough. Then again he’d looked sincere when he said there was a misunderstanding with the guards too. “She’s hidden the crown until I help her anyway. And she was a nice kid. A little odd, but real bubbly. You’d like her.”  
  
That still didn’t leave the best impression of Flynn’s intentions, but it did seem a bit mean to leave a girl hanging and it wasn’t like Sora was going to have time to take her himself. Besides, if the guards caught Flynn once they could catch him again.  
  
“Fine, but you’re on your own getting out of here.” It took a few seconds to unlock Flynn’s cell.  
  
Flynn stepped out and clapped Sora on the shoulder with a grin. “Thanks, kid. You won’t regret it.”  
  
“Sure,” Sora muttered. “And my name’s Sora.” Now to save this world from the heartless…


End file.
